


It Takes Two to Know

by Omehal



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DIVE WET MAKES ME SO DAMN HIGH, M/M, Nobody is Dead, SO DOES PF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: “You dig and think you’re here missing.”
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Sgt. Doyle
Kudos: 2





	It Takes Two to Know

“这不公平，你的疤竟然比我多，”道尔从喘息里抬头看过来，他定了定神，开始侧耳听。他有这个习惯，警惕地微微转过头，听我说的话，听我和他同步的喘息。我说了句“聋子”，继续刚才的话。“你是每天都会去弹片坑里滚一圈吗？”

在起伏的胸下，微隆的腹肌后，我摸到一手凹凸不平的瘢痕。道尔从没问我从哪来。作为一个体贴的情人，我本来也不应该问。同一张脸有时候可以解决许多问题，尽管解决不了我现在操蛋的心情。

道尔没直接回答，他伸长手想揉我的头发，被我捉住手腕往床上按。他在笑。“毛头小子，想看看我们俩谁的世面见得多？”

“操你妈。”我又坐下去，挤出他另一声悠长的吐息。说话注意点，小婊子。他说。

“愿闻其详。”我改口，拽出一个微笑，那是个很危险的弧度，介于“约吗”和“我杀你全家”之间。我猜道尔从来没成功做出过这个表情；我猜他也没见过自己的脸作出这个表情，因为他的呼吸梗住了。他看起来相当可笑，像是什么东西。是游隼：我先联想到他的眼睛，试图比较我与他的眼神谁更具有穿透力。现在，他是一只惊讶的游隼，被自然规律侵入，看到地上的猎物呼啦啦全飞起来，任他饱腹。

我的心情稍微好了那么一点：“来吧，甜心。从你开始。”

道尔重新聚焦，他抿紧嘴唇思考着。我赌他在想，这类东西应当足够僭越底线，能让我这个“光溜溜”的“毛头小子”大惊失色。“光溜溜”，这个评价不够中肯。我的头发已经长了回来，恢复良好，光洁如新。我进过警校。我操过双性恋妓女。我在千钧一发之际射杀抢劫犯。我贩过毒。我摸过以箱计数的亮崭崭的美金。我在驾驶座朝旧日同僚开枪，将老情人拷在我的人生之后。还有什么能——

道尔拍拍我的大腿，说：“那好，甜心，你是第一次骑人吗？”

你再说一遍？

“你再说一遍？”我重复，不可置信地抬起胯，好让我们两人都冷却一些，好让我身下的男人大脑清醒一些。“想了半天，你问我是不是第一次骑人？”

“因为你的技术糟透了。”道尔评价道。他饶有兴味地等着我反应。始料不及，真话。自尊心受到挑战，完全同意。我把自己拔出来再坐下去，只含住道尔半截老二。“不该和你说话，一心二用不是好品德。”我恶狠狠地说。

接下来的五分钟里我在与他角力。道尔的老二是我们的猎物，我紧紧吸住他，极尽所能地讨好。感受对方的硬度。道尔错得离谱：我不是第一次骑别人；但他在某种程度上又赢了：我从没如此认真对待一场性爱。道尔紧绷着，神色被快感占满空间，床板过载般冒着烟。“爽吗，甜心？”我对他呻吟，“别骗我你没爽到。别骗我你现在不想把我掀翻操进床板里。操。”

道尔出乎意料地执拗。他忍耐着高潮的前夕，咬着牙陈述：“不。布莱恩。你这不是在骑人。骑乘不是这个玩法，你的感觉不对。”我又一次扭曲着坐下去；道尔在我体内射了，他射得很畅快，但表情昭示截然相反的情绪。很好。如今这里有两个坐拥操蛋心情的男人，房间开始显得拥挤。而我发现他没在说谎。他真心实意地评价这次骑乘“感觉不对”，并妄图在我身上寻找一些不存在的“感觉”。我失去了耐心，语气嘲讽：“那么，请告诉我什么才是正牌的骑乘，亲爱的经验老道先生？”

道尔缓着呼吸与心跳，我的手贴上他的胸听，不好意思，手有些冷，让你打个激灵绝非本意。他安静地说：“骑乘从来都不是让操你的人爽，骑乘是用来自己爽的。布莱恩，你不关心——但却在意我的想法，以至于忘记把你自己变得高兴一些。”

我瞪着他。

最后我从他软下来的老二上挪下来，说：“太高深了。我不懂。胡扯。这不算数。”

“没指望你懂。轮到你了。”道尔主动认输。

我已经想好了我的方向，但这次我不打算谈论我自己。“勇闯火海的消防员？”

他对这个问题毫不意外，甚至开始微笑。“我，消防员？你用哪只眼看出来我有任何成为消防员的品质？”

“但你获得了消防员拥有的勋章。别告诉我你决定在某天晚上裸着身子和老二站到开水浴下面。你还不够格去享受血浴。”我够格，我是那个会下地狱的，但谁在乎，下地狱上天堂大概都没什么区别。天堂还有些道貌岸然的人。老情人，老对头，这么一想，下地狱也显得无忧无虑。

道尔只是笑，他说：“你可以猜上一晚上。”

我又随口诌了几个理由，道尔一直摇头。他的手开始不安分起来，在我大腿外面画起圈。假意温存，娘们做法。“游戏不是这么玩的，你不能一直说不。”

男人没回答，我又吼了几句，道尔还是没说话。他又在神游天外。这些天，他似乎爱上了看着我走神。他叫我“亲爱的”，另一个娘们做法。他的笑容有时候甚至显得柔软。而这糟透了。布莱恩·甘伯的生活不需要柔情蜜语。

我猛地俯下身去咬他的嘴唇，把那抹勾起的幅度咬平。他回神，不太情愿地开始新一轮的争斗。糟透了。操蛋的公寓，操蛋的生活，操蛋的禁足与道尔的洗衣房。操蛋的烧伤和操蛋的头疼欲裂。道尔看着我吃药，然后他出门买牛奶，下一秒我找出前一天楼下那个抽烟的小混球偷运来的伏特加。

“道尔，看着我。”我一字一顿地说，“你到底在想什么？”

“火车。”道尔说。

我屏住呼吸。

“一辆脱轨的火车朝我驶来，我现在有五秒的时间思考。我该怎么做？——我躺上铁轨，火车撞毁了，我死了；又或者，我旁观火车从我身边经过，然后有一天它会撞上其他人。火车撞毁了，有人死了。”

道尔的手在我身上慢慢悠悠地探索，他从屁股摸起，一寸一寸地向上滑，我痛恨自己美妙的想象力，那些汗滴正在被他捋直，变成一道道车轮轧过的痕迹，笔直而坚定，他向上，向上，划过后背，抚上脖颈，最终停留在发尾。布莱恩·甘伯知道头发深处横亘着什么，尽管他从来没尝试用镜子去看过；那段时间，镜面，相框的光洁玻璃是我的禁区，我没法克制自己去砸碎所有能倒映出自己影子的东西。

道尔在我身下，披着张和我一样的脸。我想揉碎他，把他揉进我身体里，让他血肉模糊仿佛身置火海，让他发出与我一样痛苦的尖叫声，我要为此在他身上挥汗如雨。我这么做了，他毫发无损；抑或是说在很久以前，吉姆·道尔1就已经支离破碎，拼凑不出完整的躯体。他把自己打碎成镜片，然后再用上些年岁去打磨那些棱角，直到我把自己贴上去，也留不下任何刮伤的痕迹。

“你说，布莱恩，我亲爱的。我是躺上铁轨呢，还是旁观他从我身边经过，走向死神的凌晨三点半终点站呢？”

这个时刻，我们俩都停止了无休止的操人与被操的活动，狭小的空间里，脏衣服的腐臭味和些微的血腥味突然变得很遥远。

“你打算怎么办？”我低声问道。汗液；唾液。前液；精液。所有的液体在慢慢变凉。道尔的身体滚烫。

道尔看着我。最后他抬手环住我。

“我猜那辆火车最终骑到了我身上。”他说。

我射在他手里。

**Author's Note:**

> 1 在电影的早期剧本中，Doyle的名字是Jim。（突然讽刺）


End file.
